Cold Steel
by Aldira
Summary: When you were dead inside, did it make it easier to kill? "Do you recognize this man?" How could he forget that face? The one that took everything away from him? His hopes, his dreams. All vanished in one moment. It was hard to go on living, knowing that man was out there, alive and unscathed. Well, not anymore. "I didn't kill him." "What if I gave you a chance to live?" Slash.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Iwakami Atsuhiro (or Atsuhiro Iwakami, depending on which way you look at it), director of Togainu no Chi.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, possible OOC-ness, non-magic

Note: I haven't played the game version of Togainu no Chi, only watched the anime, so I'm pretty ignorant about the full picture. I will be changing some scenes from the anime though because I bet it would be much different with the unpredictable Harry Potter thrown in the mix. The story begins a year before the anime but would end around the same time.

**Cold Steel**

The sound of cheering was loud in his ears, his own voice joining in whenever a hit landed to show his joy or dissatisfaction. Emerald eyes observed the two figures prowling around each other, striking out if there were any signs of weakness. The air was humid and reeked of cigarette smoke and sweat with an underlying smell of blood, something that couldn't be avoided in these events. Really, normally Harry wouldn't be caught dead in a place such as this, violence something he was uncomfortable with, but the things he did for Draco.

"Go, Prince! Knock him out!" he shouted, smiling when a blonde eyebrow twitched.

"Don't," he ducked under a kick aimed at his ribs, "call me that!" Draco grunted, delivering a punch straight into the opponent's face, knocking him to the ground.

The referee held up his brother's hand. "The winner is Prince!" Ear-splitting yells broke out.

"Tch," Draco made a displeased face at the name.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" he sighed in exasperation as he made his way out of the Bl ster court.

"What should I call you then?" Harry asked teasingly. "King? Duke? Princess?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop it before I break your face."

The brunet grinned cheekily but silenced his joking. Draco really did exude an air of royalty though. He has an air of confidence that was often mistaken as arrogance, which led to a lot of less than fortunate confrontations in the past. It was a trait that the Bl ster crowd noticed and gifted him his participant name, not that Draco was even remotely happy with it. Many people were immensely irritated with the way the blond's chin was tilted back and the cool glare that he would give to others. Harry could understand how they felt since it was the same feeling he had when he first met Draco. At the time, there was nothing more the eleven year old wanted to do than to punch that smug smirk off his face. Over the years, however, Harry learned to appreciate Draco's witty comebacks and sharp tongue.

Harry let out a soft grunt when he bumped into Draco's back. "Why'd you stop walking?" he rubbed his unsuspecting face from the unintended abuse. He let out a yelp when he was pulled behind a trashcan piled high with garbage, barely evading a step into a suspicious puddle of a deep green goo.

"What are you doing?" he joined his friend in peeking over the trash, furrowing his brow when he saw two teens walking in the opposite direction they were coming from. Harry stared hard at the gray haired male. Where had he seen him before? He voiced his thoughts to Draco. "That's Lost, you idiot!"

"Oh, the boy you always obsess over?"

"Shut up! I don't obsess over him!" Hmm, so that's what the most popular contender of Bl ster looked like.

"He's the undefeated champion," Draco helpfully informed him.

"He looks kind of…unhappy," Harry observed, seeing the unshifting frown on Lost's face.

"I don't see why. He's always winning."

Before Harry could think about this subject any further, Draco yanked on his arm.

"Hurry, let's go home before Dad starts suspecting something."

The brunet did a quick once-over of his brother, checking for any signs of injuries that could indicate where they spent the last hour but found none. His mind was quickly overtaken with excuses to tell Lucius of their whereabouts, tossing away any previous concern for a total stranger.

* * *

The ages of the characters wasn't ever disclosed, but there have been speculations. I'll just go by what I believe their ages are. - Aldira


End file.
